leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lulu/Trivia
General * Lulu is the first champion to: ** Be announced directly through an 'Art Spotlight'. ** Be available for play on the PBE before her official release. ** Have her own login screen and dedicated theme. ** Use (and so far the only one) * Lulu was the last champion to release with 2 skins alongside her Classic one. * , , and are the only abilities in the game that can affect themselves, allies, and enemies. * Lulu's abilities grant debuffs whose text changes depending if her target is an ally or an enemy. ** Using on an enemy will grant them a debuff reading 'Hey! Listen!' referencing from . * Lulu grabs her hat and flies on her staff when she casts on herself. * Lulu's production name was 'Waena the Suppordle' (a Support + Yordle ) Grumpy Monkey reveals Lulu's previous name. ** Lulu is the diminutive of real-life Germanic name-element "loud > famous".Orel, V. A Handbook of Germanic Etymology, p. 178 ** Pix is the diminutive of from Germanic folklore (cf. spook). * Lulu and are the only champions to originate from a place only they come from (the The Glade and the Voodoo Lands respectively) Quotes * might be referencing from ("Did everything just taste purple for a second?") * In Polish localization she says "Po oczach ich, , po oczach!" ("Go for the eyes, Pix, for the eyes!") referencing and from . Skins ; * She might be referencing from . * turns her enemies into two tailed squirrels known as Squills. ; * She might have been inspired by . * She might be referencing . * Her eyes feature . * turns her enemies into cupcakes. ; * She might have been inspired by . * She might be referencing the from * turns her enemies into black kittens. * She shares this theme with . ; * She might be referencing * turns into a small dragon resembling . * turns her enemies into hatchling dragons. * She shares this theme with . ; * She was conceived after 'Freezing Blizzard Lulu' by 'CelestialBird' / 'Cirath' * Pix turns into a . * A in the background sports a mustache (later revealed to be a teaser for ) * turns her enemies into snowmen. * She shares this theme with and . ; * She might be referencing and . * turns her enemies into baby seals. * Pix turns into a . * shoots gusts of water. * sprouts sand castles from the ground. * She has different chroma hat designs. ** Her Citrine chroma is a reference to . ** Her Rose Quartz chroma shares a similar hat motif and color scheme with , most specifically her emblem in the . ** Her Peridot chroma turns into a cactus. ** Her Sandstone chroma color scheme could be a reference to . * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , , , and . ; * She references the genre from . * Pix turns into a flying magical familiar. Possibly a reference to from . * turns her enemies into green winged slimes. * It is the first Lulu skin without her signature oversized hat. * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , and . Relations * Lulu and 's friendship is based on both being outcast Yordle magicians. * Lulu and 's friendship is based on their kind and playful nature. Category:Champion trivia Category:2013 Snowdown Showdown